Ekein Ovre
'Quotes' "Even when you say 'no' i know that you want to hear my music... someday." 'Instruments' Heavenly Lute "Bonzai" Despite being a Heavenly Lute it is not a original and merely a replica, it may aswell have been blessed by. Bashing Lute "Owie" It's a Lute which was made for hitting people or things with and it lacks a proper sound when played with but it's surprisingly strong and hard to break, it's still made of wood though. Loud Lute "Ragnork" Being a extremly powerful lute which makes so loud music that it makes normal human ears bleed when played with, why it dosen't effect Ekein in the slightest is unknown. Despite being so it is very fragile and could get destroyed way more easily than any of the two lutes. 'Items in detail' Red Pearl While she carries around a pearl she have it because it's a memory of her home, the pearl have a "K" engraved into it. This Pearl have the power of a Order priestress blessings into it though she may not be aware of it. 'Abilities' Chords of Morale With some strokes of her heavenly lute in a specified kind of notes she can boost the Morale of people and make them feel more stamina filled and more Happy, she usually use of this in a Bar to make people happy and give her compliments about her songs if not just seing happy people. Melody of Regeneration With a usage of another couple of notes she remembers she can begin making people who hear her melody faster regenerate and if she stops playing the effect of the melody would disappear meaning she needs to constantly play the melody to have it do effect, the effect does nothing on dead bodies and seems to damage undead monsters by just hearing this song though is extremly useful to anyone else. Song of Protection When playing this song the persons who hears this song will have tougher skin for overtime though not permenently, she does not need to constantly play the song as it have a overtime effect for two hours though it is not that bad at all. This song does not effect Ekein herself for some reason. Ragnork Unleashed With Strong strokes with no sort of real pattern on her Loud Lute she can create a chaotic high soundwave which would at most cost force monsters to flee since their enhanced ability to hear stronger and normal humans would get bleeding ears or get deaf, even when deaf if she does this too close to you a shockwave of sound will be created and knock people away as long as they're light enough and not very heavy. Unfinished Work Something she only uses if her most cared things are taken like her heavenly lute or her red pearl, she'll get angered and notes will fly around her destroying anything that touches it and in a fifty miles round. She fears this ability and that's why she always is happy though she can be mad just not extremely mad. 'History' Ekein She fears monsters for just sole "looking" different and is if ever seen around monsters she will only be around human friendly monsters and her heavenly lute is a good way to refer that she relates herself very much with angels, Valkyries and the order all in all though she says "I don't like monsters though i am scared of the order aswell" she seems to atleast hold a connection to it. Some say that she is in connection to the order because her sister was an order priestress though unknown due to she never talks about family like she hides stuff, when she is angry she seems like a different person and those who takes her lute or pearl will have a angry girl lightly punching the sides. She never was a true athlete or very fast or strong but her notes seems to have strong spell connections and way more above average though not unexpected as a sister to a order priestress. 'Personality' Ekein She's very stubborn and believes in many things though when tricked once it is hard to make her believe you ever again even if you told her the truth, She's not a liar and won't lie though if she keeps something secret she is likely to dodge the secret or chance the subject though it's hard for her to keep a secret so she ends up telling the secret anyway therefor is bad at keeping secrets. She is very often happy and sometimes can be sad though mostly happy as she's as Jolly as ever and very friendly towards the Angel family or just friendly towards humans and hides from most of the monster. Category:Characters Category:Order